Limite
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Era una línea que se desdibujaba cada día, hasta parecer invisible, pero seguía ahí. Y Kise no sabía si podría soportar más estar recluido al otro lado de la línea. Ese lado que le separaba de sus anhelos y deseos.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket es propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama del fic.

_**N/A:**_ Volví hace tiempo de mis vacaciones. Hace tiempo, antes de que fuera primero de Febrero. Pero por cuestiones de bloqueo-y de que al lugar al que fui no había ni computadoras, ni internet-no pude avanzar con actualizaciones o nuevos fics.

Pero hoy, justo llego algo de inspiración para este fanfic. Qué es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para Milaa-chan. ¡Lamento no haberlo sabido antes (la fecha), y no tener internet!

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC.

_**Summary: **_Era una línea que se desdibujaba cada día, hasta parecer invisible, pero seguía ahí. Y Kise no sabía si podría soportar más estar recluido al otro lado de la línea. Ese lado que le separaba de sus anhelos y deseos.

* * *

**L**imite

Kise sabe, (porque en el fondo siempre lo ha sabido), que no hay respuesta-al menos no aparente-para la pregunta que se formula en su mente de a ratos, en determinados momentos.

El cielo todas las mañanas, de escuela por supuesto, se encuentra despejado, al inicio. La rutina es la misma: clases, prácticas, trabajo, clases, práctica, trabajo y así. Es un ciclo sin final. Una vida estancada, inmóvil, incolora.

Entonces, a su corazón golpea una brisa, caliente y suave. Cándida al punto que quema y duele.

— ¡Hey Kise! ¡Estás prestando atención o no!—Kasamatsu gruñe, irritado, y golpeando el boli sobre el cuaderno de anotaciones—No he venido a ver como te duermes con los ojos abiertos ¡A estudiar!—ordena, con su voz de sargento, y comienza a explicar nuevamente la dificultad de la ecuación delante de la nariz del rubio.

Pero Kise no presta atención a las ecuaciones, a las preguntas de biología o los ejercicios de inglés. Sino al rostro de su superior. A las facciones duras, a la voz potente, a los ojos azul cobalto, a cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Toca las silabas con los dedos, como si hiciera dibujos en el aire. Las yemas sienten el calor del aliento rozar la piel, y él se estremece.

El pecho se le comprime un poco.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Te dije que pongas atención!—grita, ya harto el número cuatro de Kaijou. Propinándole una patada en las costillas, y luego un golpe en la cabeza.

Kise llora (falsamente), y se queja (de cosas de las que realmente no tiene replica alguna). De su brutalidad, y sus actitudes violentas.

Pero nunca de su crueldad. Después de todo, Kasamatsu no tiene la culpa.

Y él lo sabe.

Para cuando la tutoría diaria termina, y Kasamatsu le advierte que quiere ver una mejoría en las notas. Y abandona el porche de su casa, Kise deja de agitar la mano, y sus labios caen en un rictus frío.

El cielo entonces, se pone gris, y las nubes se amontonan en el firmamento, y llora. Son pequeñas lágrimas las que las nubes tiran al vacio, en un principio. Pero luego, la intensidad de los sollozos se intensifica, no permitiéndole a Kise diferenciar entre el dolor que nace de sus ojos, al que nace del cielo.

* * *

Hay veces en que quiere pedir perdón.

No es solo por la culpa de saberse poseedor de este tipo de sentimiento. A decir verdad, siempre le dio igual hacia quien lo sintiera, si es autentico lo es, y solo eso cuenta.

Pero es por eso mismo, por sentir _eso,_ que muchas veces ha hecho cosas imperdonables. Egoístas.

Una chica, un día, se le acerca. Al inicio, el pensamiento de que es otra fanática decidida a declararle su amor incondicional, aprietan el botón automático de la costumbre, nacida de la repetición.

—Lo siento—se disculpa.

Pero la chica niega, y le explica, que solo quiere pedirle un favor.

Al oír aquello, Kise tampoco se sorprende. Él es utilizable, en variados sentidos. No es la primera ni la última vez.

— ¿Cuál es?—pregunta cansado.

—Etto…podrías… ¿Podrías darle esto a Kasamatsu-san?—pide entre balbuceos la joven.

Kise se petrifica al ver lo que le ha tendido. Un sobre, común y corriente, con una estampita en forma de corazón que mantiene la preciada carta segura.

Con un nudo en la garganta, y su nuez presionando peligrosamente contra la piel de su cuello. Pregunta, reuniendo toda la cordura que puede en ese momento:

— ¿Por qué?

La chica, que es bonita por cierto. Solo se sonroja, y sonríe, con timidez, y algo de vergüenza. Jugando con sus dedos.

—V-V-Veras…como que es obvio ¿no?—la chica no contesta, no directamente y desvía la mirada. —D-D-De cualquier forma ¡Te lo encargo mucho! ¡Gracias!—agradece, a una promesa no hecha. Y se retira.

Kise ve la carta entre sus dedos, y observa la caligrafía, es bonita, muy femenina. Quiere vomitar.

— ¡Kise! ¡Con un demonio ve a la práctica!—

Kise mira por sobre su hombro, con algo de dificultad pues su vista esta borrosa, retorcida. Pero la voz que le llama es inconfundible, y de nuevo, la brisa cálida que le golpea y le retira de la monotonía y convierte los grises en colores vividos, vuelve a hacer su magia.

—Se puede saber porque tardas tanto—Yukio entrecierra la mirada mientras se cruza de brazos con una vena palpitante en la cabeza. No obstante, algo ocurre, porque Kasamatsu detiene su regaño y le mira, con los ojos entornados— ¿Te pasa algo?

Kise entonces, repara en lo mucho que le pican los ojos, por lágrimas que ha retenido, el persistente nudo en su garganta, que contiene los gritos que quiere alzar por sobre el silencio y el papel maldito en su mano derecha.

—No me pasa nada—miente, y se odia.

Por que si hay algo que Kise odia, con más ahincó que cualquier cosa. Son las mentiras.

Kasamatsu no esta muy convencido, pero comprende, por los evidentes esfuerzos en esa sonrisa sobreactuada, exagerada, que es mejor no seguir avanzando por el estrecho camino de hielo. A lo cual, traslada la conversación a cierto detalle del cual se ha percatado.

— ¿Y esa carta? ¿Es de alguna fanática?

La tensión se apodera de los dedos, y los nudillos se vuelven blancos. La carta se arruga, y retuerce con un sonido seco. Pero Kise sigue sonriendo despreocupadamente, tanto que no parece él y Kasamatsu, sin saber porque, siente la necesidad de golpearle, de traer al idiota que él conoce de vuelta.

— ¡Oh!—suelta finalmente el chico de ojos dorados, como si hubiese recordado algo que había estado ignorando— ¿Esto?—su actuación se detiene, solo por un segundo. Para dar rienda suelta a una sonrisa—Solo es publicidad—afirma partiendo el papel en dos, con tanta alegría que Kasamatsu cree que se ha vuelto loco. La imagen se reafirma, al ver como Kise no se cansa de despedazar el papel, hasta convertir la carta en pequeños pedazos. —Enseguida voy a la práctica, senpai. Tu ve, prometo no faltar. Solo me cambiare

Kasamatsu quiere hablar, preguntar que le sucede hoy. Sin embargo, Kise parece distante, indescifrable. Y el estrecho pasillo, con su frágil piso de hielo. Delgado, frágil se presenta nuevamente ante Yukio. Obligándole a desistir, y volver a la práctica.

Una vez solo, Kise mira los trozos de papel. Encaminándose despacio hacia una de las ventanas, perdiéndose en los árboles mecidos por el viento. Abre una de las ventanas, y arroja los pedazos de papel en sus manos, hacia el exterior.

Estos vuelan, lejos muy lejos. Lejos de él, y de Kasamatsu. Aún, así, cuando baja la vista, Kise detecta el picor en su dedo índice, y al elevar su mano derecha, lo nota. El delgado hilo escarlata que brota de un corte en su piel. Producto de la carta destruida.

Entonces recuerda que lo que él siente es un secreto. Qué Kasamatsu no es suyo (aunque muchas veces, sueña que lo es, siendo su mundo perfecto). Qué hay y habrá-en el futuro que no es capaz de ver-gente que sienta lo mismo. La misma calidez, la misma atracción, el mismo dolor y amargura por amarle.

Kise Ryouta odia las mentiras, pero odia más las que él mismo se susurra por las noches, justificando sus faltas, y los engaños para evitar que Kasamatsu se distancie, aún más de su persona.

* * *

Es injusto, piensa una noche, es injusto que solo me duela a mí.

Entonces, armándose de valor, en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, tantea su mesa de noche y coge el celular. Selecciona en el menú su lista de contactos, y pulsa la tecla sobre el nombre de Kasamatsu.

Durante una milésima de segundo, la razón vuelve, como una sacudida. Y los temores se agravan. Sus cuerdas vocales se entrelazan, impidiéndole articular palabra. El valor es estupidez suelen decir, y tal vez así sea, reflexiona mientras oye el tono de espera. Y es que con esos pitidos largos, melancólicos, que recapacita.

Si dice lo que siente y no es correspondido, es posible que todo se desmorone. La confianza, las bromas, las sonrisas, los halagos, los gritos, los apretones de manos, los partidos de práctica serán solo sinónimo de tensión.

Por otro lado, si dice sus verdaderos sentimientos, y es correspondido (su sueño). Solo habrá días de sol, no habrá más tonos grises, solo colores.

Es una situación de perder o ganar.

— ¿Kise? ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?—la voz soñolienta de Yukio le saca de sus cavilaciones.

Pero Kise no contesta, en lugar de eso, solo susurra, con la voz quebrada.

—Lo siento. Nos vemos mañana—y corta.

Su mano cae, a un lado de la cama, al punto en que sus dedos pueden tocar el piso; y abre la mano, dejando que el celular se deslice por los dedos. El agua salada se agolpa en los bordes de sus ojos, y desciende lentamente, quemando sus mejillas.

Al final, él es solo un pobre cobarde que llora arropado en la seguridad que le brinda la oscuridad de su propia habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Kasamatsu le increpa por llamarlo, no solo a altas horas de la noche, sino también por su extraño comportamiento. Kise acepta las patadas, los insultos y regaños sin chistar y solo lagrimeando y soltando de vez en cuando lo violento que es Kasamatsu.

Y todo va bien, hasta que ve a la chica. La misma que el dio la carta, mirando, ahí escondida a detrás de una de las puertas, y escudada convenientemente, por sus fanáticas que de nuevo hacen alboroto.

Pensamientos peligrosos se agolpan en el borde de su mente. Distrayéndole.

— ¡Kise!

La voz de Moriyama es lo último que oye, ya que luego algo impacta contra su cabeza. Haciendo un ruido seco, y su visión se torna negra.

Tentándolo, por un momento, efímero, a dormir por siempre. Ya que si duerme, no sufrirá más, su corazón no volverá a doler.

Cuando abre los ojos, percibe el tacto de las sabanas, y una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

—A fin te despiertas, niño—

Kise ladea la cabeza, para ver como Kasamatsu se desespereza de la silla plegable a un lado de su cama. Mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Esta molesto.

Y él esta muy cansado ya.

— ¿Se puede saber en que diablos pensabas?—preguntó con la paciencia al borde del colapso el capitán de Kaijou.

Kise solo le mira. Es inalcanzable, después de todo, es algo imposible para él, se dice, permitiendo que una sonrisa torcida se forme en su rostro. Deseo detener esto, se dice muy dentro de sí.

Entonces lo vuelve a decidir, porque ya esta en su límite. Ya esta cansado, gastado de pelear una pelea que no podrá ganar a fin de cuentas.

—En ti—su voz suena algo rasposa. Recordando de esa manera, que la pasada noche sollozo y grito miles de veces, con la cara apretada contra la almohada.

Kasamatsu se desconcierta.

— ¿En mí?

Kise se levanta, despacio, y queda ahí sentado en la cama, con la bolsa de hielo en su regazo. Hay una pausa, atemorizante que paraliza los sentidos y deja la ansiedad como única emoción persistente.

—En lo doloroso que es. Ya sabes, quererte.

La cara de Yukio es un poema. Tanto que Kise quiere reírse, pero no puede, el corazón le duele demasiado.

— ¿Qué estas…?—inquiere Yukio. Estremeciéndose al sentir como Kise toma una de sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Me gustas…—las palabras brotan débilmente, llenas de angustia. —Perdóname senpai, pero me gustas mucho, mucho…—mientras las silabas se ponen a desfilar tras sus labios, velozmente, Kise ejerce menos agarre, deslizando sus dedos lejos de la mano de Yukio. Baja la vista, porque ya no es capaz de verle a la cara.

Ya no.

El silencio se apodera de la enfermería, en tanto las cortinas blancas se mecen, al compas de un viento helado que se cuela por las ventanas algo entre abiertas. Muy dentro de él Kise quiere gritar y sacar a relucir el repudio que a Kasamatsu por hacerle sentir así.

Pero no puede, no quiere tampoco. No quiere que su amor parezca torcido, es amor y el amor que él le profesa a Yukio es puro, inocente, real. No retorcido, ni conformista, ni de ningún otro tipo.

Además, lo ama demasiado como para odiarle.

— ¿Doy asco verdad?—la pregunta nace de lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí, donde sus dudas y temores se reúnen a atormentarle—Amarte esta mal, y aún así…—sus labios tiemblan, su cuerpo también—Yo…no…p-puedo—se cubre el rostro con las manos, y siente nauseas, quiere que el tiempo se congele. Que el dolor desaparezca.

Entonces siente unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, y una mano sostener su cabeza, y dirigir su rostro, inclinándole, rozando con la punta de su nariz un hombro.

—Eres un tonto, lo sabes—susurra Kasamatsu con irritación, pero a su vez con suavidad. Una reprimenda suave.

Kise llora, aferrando sus brazos a los de Kasamatsu, dejando salir de sí cada porción de dolor suprimido. Hasta que se queda dormido, de nuevo.

La habitación esta muda, sin producir ruido alguno. Kasamatsu esta sentado en la cama, permitiendo que Kise su cabeza sobre su pecho. Observándole con detenimiento, y pasando los dedos, por las mejillas, secando alguna que otra gota de agua salada, extraviada de sus ojos dorados.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kasamatsu aparta el cabello alrededor de las orejas de Kise, inclinándose ligeramente sobre una, y besándola.

—También te quiero, Kise. También me gustas.

Kise entonces, dormido, sueña con que el mundo se ha convertido en un cuadro de acuarelas lleno de colores.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Y aquí esta! ¡Otra historia!

La verdad esta historia iba a ser completamente del género: Angst.

Pero me retracte…es que ¡Amo tanto a estos dos juntos! ¡No puedo ser mala! –Con Kise solo sí, pero con Yukio en medio no-

Seguro habrá algo de disconformidad, puesto que no mostré mucho de la reacción de Yukio. Pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Disculpen por eso.

¡Espero sus críticas constructivas con ansias!


End file.
